Maze Runner AU
by flirtasticgladers
Summary: An AU with two girls, Rose and Izzy. OC/Newt and Thomas/OC/Minho.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi everyone! This is Izzy! The plan was to post our first chapter in December, but we wanted to get a few more chapters done so that we have a small cushion in case we're super busy one week. Also someone cough cough Rose cough cough is in need of a little inspiration, so we're hoping that a few comments and reviews will get the ball rolling. Thanks!**

 ***Izzy's POV***

Everything is cold as I look into the black abyss that surrounds me. The harsh rusted metal digs into my cheek as I lay on the grated floor.

I hear a loud creak and the mechanical whir of what sounds like pulleys as I feel the ground beneath me move slowly but steadily upward. Where the hell am I?

I... Who cares about where I am, who am I? Calm down... I... Izzy. My name is Izzy.

"Is there anyone here?" I call out, a scratchy voice greeting me as if I haven't spoken in days. I wait quietly for a response, but am greeted by only the creaking made by what I now assume is an elevator as it continues to ascend.

I stay still for a long time. Trying to remember anything before waking up in this damn elevator that seems to have no destination. But nothing comes back. All I get is a sick feeling in my stomach as the contraption continues to groan as it makes its slow climb. Eventually, I slowly bring myself to my feet and glance around the dark, cold metal box.

W.C.K.D.

It's inscribed on every box and crate inside this elevator. I pull the closest crate towards me and break it open. Inside are a dozen small tubes filled with a pale blue liquid. The side of each tube is inscribed with the those 4 little letters.

W.C.K.D.

I head to the next box over, this one covered in a tarp. I lift the tarp away and am startled by a sudden animalistic screeching.

I jump backwards, accidentally pulling the rest of the tarp with me. I'm greeted with the the sight of the snout of a pig and beyond that, it's beady eyes glaring at me.

"Way to go, Izzy," I scold myself as I bring myself back up to my feet. With a groan, the elevator halts, sending crates sliding everywhere and sending me flying to the floor.

I glance up at the ceiling to see it parting, causing me to back up as far as possible into the corner, hiding behind a few crates as best I can. I briefly see sunlight streaming in before shadows of people cover most of the rusty floor.

"Where is he?" I hear whispers come from above me.

"Anyone spot him?" I hear another voice say. Should I go out? Maybe they can help me. "Newt, go find the shank."

Shank? What's that supposed to mean? I hear the sound of shoes on metal and realize someone else has entered the elevator.

"Alright, Greenie. Come on out, no one's gonna hurt ya," I hear a boy say, his voice thick with an odd accent that I recognize slightly... a British accent. He slowly makes his way around the elevator turning around right in front of me. "Oh..."

"What's going on, Newt?" I hear shouts as this boy, his hair a jumbled mess of blonde, his dark brown eyes wide as he just stares at me.

"It's a girl," the boy says as he glances up before turning back to me. "Let's get you outta here."

The boy reaches for my arm but I send my fist flying into his nose, causing him to stumble back as he clutches his face.

"Newt!" I hear multiple shouts ring out.

"Stay away!" I manage to get out, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Hey!" I hear another shout as someone drops down, a boy with dark skin and obsidian eyes. "You need to calm down!"

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask louder, causing the people up top to laugh as they mutter amongst themselves.

"Look! We know you're probably really confused," the boy with the accent says as he moves by the other boy, giving him a slight glare as he does so. Some blood drips from his nose and I instantly feel slightly bad, but then my confusion washes away any feelings. "But you need to calm down and trust us."

"Give me one good reason to," I mutter and he glances at the other kid, who just shrugs.

"We haven't tried to kill you yet," the other boy states simply, and I raise an eyebrow at this, while the accented boy simply groans.

"Not helping, Alby," the boy with the accent says before he looks back up at me. "I can't give you a reason to trust us. But you have to realize that you can't stay down here forever."

I glance around the small elevator and realize that he's right. There's no other way out and I don't wanna be here if this thing starts moving again. Another glance at the boy and I see more blood dripping out of his nose and down his face, making those guilty feelings return.

"Fine," I mutter softly as I slowly stand up, the accented boy just giving me a nod as the other boy grabs hold of a rope and is pulled from the elevator. He motions for me to go up next and as soon as I've grabbed the rope, I'm hoisted up.

The first thing I notice are the walls. They are cement, covered in ivy, and extend up as tall as any skyscraper, seeming to go on forever.

"Welcome to the Glade."


	2. Chapter 2

***Rose's POV***

Left, then right, then left. Another left.

My ragged breathing keeps time with the relentless pounding of my feet as I run through the familiar corridors of the maze. Today's run is one of the longer ones, quadrant seven isn't directly connected to the glade so I had to run through quadrant eight before I could get here. Luckily though, I'm already halfway done.

I stop running when I reach the final dead end of quadrant seven, having already raced down all of its paths and memorized the pattern its stoic stone walls have formed today. Minho always tells me I'm the best runner we have, not because I'm faster or stronger than the others, but because I have an insanely good memory. But then again, Minho's kind of required to say stuff like that, he is my best friend after all.

We were both part of the original group that got dumped here in this shithole, and became fast friends when we discovered we shared the same smart-ass sarcastic sense of humor. We fought together, alongside our friends Alby and Newt, in the dark times of rebellion before the current leadership system was formed in The Glade.

As I pace around in circles, trying to slow my rapid breathing slightly before my run back to the glade, I stare up at the never-changing bleakness of the gray sky. I should head back soon, Newt will worry if I'm not back on time, he tends to be a bit of a control freak in terms of making sure all the runners get back safely. He doesn't like anyone being out in the maze for too long. I understand why though.

I'm quite literally shaken out of my thoughts when i hear a deafening rumbling noise and the ground beneath me trembles with fury.

What the ever living fuck was that?

We've never had anything close to an earthquake in the glade, we don't have any weather at all, just the same dreary numb gray sky day after day after day. Why would we suddenly get an earthquake now after three months of nothingness?

Just as I'm about to turn around and haul ass back to the glade, something catches my eye. A black speck, growing ever larger in the distant sky. And I, being the dumb shit that I am, stand there and watch it fall until before I even know what hits me, there's a sharp shooting pain in my left arm. I look down and all I see is blood. So much blood gushing out of a gash in my arm with alarming quickness.

Through my foggy haze of confusion one thought manages to break through. The glade. I need to get back to the glade. When I stumble and fall after trying to run only a few steps, this proves to be a much more difficult task than I was hoping. I lay on the ground staring at the wall completely emotionless and begin to wonder if bleeding out in the maze would really be that bad.

I mean it sure beats getting mauled by a griever, and life in the Glade isn't that fantastic. Eat, sleep, run, repeat, and try not to get your flesh ripped apart by the giant mechanical mutant spider looking thingies in the maze. The gladers don't live, we survive. I'm not so sure I even remember what happiness feels like at this point.

I probably couldn't even make it back to the glade at this point if I tried, I'm already starting to feel out of it from losing so much blood. Honestly my best chance would be to make it back to quadrant eight where Minho is running today. Minho. I'm suddenly struck with panic at the realization that if I bleed out in this godforsaken maze I'll never see him again, and the mere thought of it scares me shitless.

It's the thought of my best friend that finally brings me to lift myself up on wobbly arms and legs and force myself to try to stand. When I make it to my feet I'm lightheaded and the world around me seems soft and fuzzy in my lightheaded haze, a stark contrast to the stony ground I was previously lying on.

Left, another left, right, then left again. Making my way back through quadrant seven seems to take a lifetime and a half full of stumbling and near blackouts but I push on. When I finally reach the fork in the road that connects my quadrant with Minho's, I'm so exhausted that I feel like I'll die if I take another step and honestly, at this point I might.

It takes me a few seconds to realize that I'm slumped on the ground, and I realize I must've fallen down again. I've almost given up all hope when I hear what sounds like footsteps and vaguely register someone calling my name. Everything goes black.

I drift back into consciousness. Everything's hazy. Strong arms around me. How did I get here? The sky, something fell from the sky, the sky fell. The sky fell? Instead of trying to muddle through my confusion I close my eyes and relax into arms that feel like home. When I open them again I see the entrance to the glade and a giant crowd of people.

When we reach them everyone is yelling and panicked, but through the chaos of my dazed mind I hear only one voice. "Stay with me, Rose, I can't lose you."


	3. Chapter 3

***Izzy's POV***

"And there's absolutely no way out?" I ask as I peak through the large openings in the wall. This all seems like some bad dream.

"Not that we've found," Newt shrugs his shoulders, but before he can say anything or we can go anywhere, a low rumbling sound echoes throughout the Glade. I glance at Newt and see that he's about as confused as I am, he's frantically looking at the doors, but they don't seem to be moving. The ground slightly shakes for a moment before both that and the noise stops. "Alby! What the bloody hell was that?"

"No idea," the buff leader dude comes running to the edge and he too, begins to look closely at the door.

"That's not normal here?" I ask, but if either of them heard, they aren't answering.

"They already sent us a shucking girl, are the Creators trying to mess with us?" Alby mentions to Newt, but before he can respond, I shove my way in front of him.

"The shucking girl is right here," I interject and I can see Alby's mouth curve into a frown. "And she has a question, or are you still not answering questions because I was under the impression, that after the Tour I would be able to ask all the questions I wanted."

"Fine! Be quick about it!" Alby glares at me and off to the side I can see Newt trying not to laugh.

"Tell me what's so wrong," I state simply.

"That's never happened here!" Alby says impatiently before storming off.

"I need to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid! Just... stay here," Newt tells me before running after Alby, leaving me all alone. I eventually wander off but stay in the main meadow area, eventually coming upon a wall that's filled with a bunch of names, some that are scratched out. Felix. Carl. Julio. A few others. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

Not wanting to keep looking at the depressing wall, I move away and end up near the big barn, just watching all the animals go about their daily lives. They must be used to be trapped with no way out. Except, the shaking didn't faze them so it must be something that they are used to. Alby said that they only have been here 3 months. Who knows anything though, to be honest. From what I can tell, nothing is ever normal for these people.

I don't know how long I spend over with the animals, could've been anywhere from half an hour to an hour.

"HELP!" I hear a boy's shouts coming from one of the nearby openings in the walls, that leads out into the Maze. I see everyone take off and I quickly follow, seeing a crowd form around two people. A boy and a girl.

"Get the Med-jacks!" I hear one of the Gladers next to me shout.

The boy is an Asian who has jet black hair that looks to be styled up using a lot of hair product. In his extremely muscular arms is a tall, skinny girl. Her skin extremely pale from blood loss and her face scrunched up in pain.

"Outta the way!" I hear Alby shout as he and Newt make their way forward. I use this as my chance and I make it by the girl's side.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Newt demands as he looks expectantly at the Asian boy, but he's too worried over his friend... girlfriend by the looks of it.

I don't hear if he responds. I focus my gaze on the girl, seeing a gash that cuts very deep into her arm, right into the brachial artery. I don't know what comes over me, but I my hands start moving by themselves, as if I actually know exactly what to do.

I rip a small piece of Newt's shirt off, earning a startled protest from him, and wrap it tightly above the cut to try to cut off the blood flow.

"What are you doing?" I hear the Asian demand as I just continue working; putting pressure on the wound, causing the girl to groan slightly.

"Hey there. Can you tell me your name?" I ask as glance between her face and her arm.

"Rose..." the girl mumbles out softly, her entire face scrunched up in pain.

"Rose, you've got a really bad cut on your arm, it cut all the way into your brachial artery and I need to stop the bleeding," I tell her briefly before glancing up at Newt, Alby, and the boyfriend. "I need a fire, some sort of anesthesia and any pain reliever you have."

"We don't have any anesthesia or pain meds other than Tylenol," I hear a new voice say off to the side and I glance over to see a kid holding a tiny med kit.

"If she doesn't already have an infection, and that's a big if, trying to sew up the wound will give her one. I need some form of disinfectant!" I insist and the boy just shakes his head.

"I'm telling you, we don't have anything!" the boy argues and I just concentrate.

Think, Izzy. I just need something that'll kill bacteria.

"Alcohol. You must have some alcohol here!" I look over and the boy points towards a tall Glader that Newt introduced me to earlier, Gilly... Gally! I think...

"What do you need?" Gally asks and I stand up, motioning for the boy with the med kit to take my spot to keep pressure on the wound.

"She's gonna need the strongest stuff you have. Bring a few bottles," I instruct and he just nods before running away from the group. I turn to face Alby and the other two boys, pointing briefly at the small fire pit by the Homestead. "I need to get her by that fire, just make sure you keep her arm stable. I'll also need a knife, a sewing needle -the small the better- and tweezers, and some type of thread to stitch her up."

"There's tweezers in the med kit," the kid sitting by Rose calls up. "Along with a sewing needle."

"Rose, I know your in pain, but I need to know what happened," I grab the med kit and kneel down beside my patient. I take out the sewing needle a bit larger than I would've liked but it's better than nothing.

"The sky..." Rose mumbles out. "The sky was falling..."

"What the bloody hell is she talking about?" Newt voices everyones' thoughts.

"She's in shock," I shrug it off and look at the boyfriend. "Do you know what happened?"

"No..." the boy shakes his head quickly, no taking his eyes off of her.

I pick the med kit up, grabbing a knife out of Newt's hand and start heading over to the fire pit. Gally meeting me there with a few big bottles of clear alcohol, in large mason jars.

"This enough?" Gally asks and I just nod, placing the blade on the hot coals on the side of the fire. As Rose is laid down softly on the ground beside me, I grab a bottle of alcohol.

"The sky... the shaking..." Rose groans out and I glance at the boyfriend.

"Take her hand," I instruct and he does so immediately.

"Rose, this is going to sting slightly," I warn briefly before immediately dumping the contents of the bottle onto her open wound, causing her to scream and writhe in pain. "Hold her down!"

Newt and Alby drop down on each side of her, grabbing a leg while the boyfriend and other medic hold her arms. I place all the things I'm using to help her and drop them in the bottle to clean them up. Who knows how much dust, dirt and grime they've been collecting here. After a few moments, I grab the tweezers and kneel down beside the medic, who is gently holding Rose's injured arm.

"I need you to get the wound as open as possible," I say and he just stares at me like I've lost it.

"Shouldn't we be closing the wound?" the boyfriend demands and I glare back at him.

"I don't know what caused this and I won't risk sewing it up if there's any chance of some type of shrapnel being in there," I say briskly and nod at the medic, who pulls the skin open slightly, causing Rose to gasp out in pain. "Gally, I need you to give her some alcohol."

"Rose, I need you to be as still as possible, okay? I'm having Gally give you something for the pain," I say softly and she just nods, drinking the alcohol that Gally gives her. Rose calms herself down and stops moving, only fidgeting slightly here or there.

As I look into her wound, I find a few small pieces of what looks to be some type of opaque tile. After a few more minutes, I make it to the edge of the artery and find a slightly bigger piece. As I pull it out, Rose cries out in pain.

"I think that's the last piece," I mutter as I drop the shrapnel onto a rock with the rest of the pieces. "Gally, give her some more alcohol."

"What's next?" the medic asks me and I just sigh, knowing I'm gonna hate this next part.

"Grab my knife."

The medic just looks between me and the fire, a look of fear evident on his face. But he does what I ask and grabs it off the burning coals and hands it to me.

"Gally, give her a bit more, she'll need it. Then come help hold her arm down," I order and he helps tilt Rose's head up from her boyfriends lap. "Now you guys have to keep her body as still as possible."

No one responds. Hearing Rose's screams has kept everyone pretty quiet. I'm pretty sure I even saw her boyfriend wipe at his eyes more than once. Before I can lose my nerve, I bring the burning blade closer to her wound and begin the slow process of making sure I cauterize the artery without actually cutting her open. More than once I'm forced to stop because of Rose thrashing around, but it's less than I expected. I am placing a burning hot knife inside her arm. Once I'm satisfied that the artery is not going to bleed out, I drop the knife in the bottle of alcohol and let my hands begin to shake.

'Almost done, Izzy. Then you freak out,' I tell myself, hopefully in my head and not for everyone to hear. But no one is looking at me strangely, so either they heard and didn't care, they didn't hear, or I didn't actually speak. To be honest, all three options are viable at this point.

"Gally. Give me the alcohol," I mutter and he quickly hands it over without a word.

"Bit early for a celebratory drink, don't ya think?" I hear someone speak and to be honest, I don't really care. I open up the bottle and dump a tiny amount on the open wound. Either she's gotten used to the pain, or I had Gally give Rose a lot of alcohol and she's completely hammered.

Once I'm calmed down I stop my hands from shaking, I grab the needle from my disinfectant jar and the small thread to begin to sew the wound shut. At this point, I'm not thinking. I just let my hands take over and they work automatically, as if I've done this a million times. Before I know it, I've finished the stitches and I take a moment to sit back and examine my work. Small stitches that keep a simple, but effective pattern. There's no way that these stitches should be opening up anytime soon.

As I sit back, everyone does the same and we just sit in silence as we stare at a peacefully sleeping Rose. Yep. She's hammered. Gonna have one helluva headache when she wakes up.

"Was she trying to kill herself?" Newt speaks up, his voice awfully quiet as he looks down at Rose. I stand up and grab a piece of the shrapnel that I pulled out. An thin, opaque tile-like material.

"I don't think so. There'd be easier ways to kill oneself. She not only has a knife but most people would try slicing one of the two arteries in the wrist, not so high up on her arm. Or you could hang yourself with those vines or I'm sure you could even climb high enough up that jumping off could kill you," I mention.

"She wouldn't do that," Newt insists and so I let it be, focusing on something else.

"So does she have a bed? If so I'd recommend that we get her to it and make sure we keep her hydrated and fed as best we can until she wakes up. That's about all we can do," I mention and without speaking, the boyfriend picks her up and carries her bridal style towards the big building that Alby showed me earlier, the Homestead, I believe. The rest of us don't bother moving.

"Thank you," I hear randomly and I look towards the voice and see the boyfriend staring at me.

"No need to thank me. It's what I do," I shake it off and it gives me a reason to start cleaning up. I drop the needle in my jar of tools.

"No, you don't understand," the boyfriend gets my attention again. "Thank you. And if there's anything you need, just ask me."

"Can I know your name?" I ask with a smile and he just frowns.

"Minho," the boyfriend mutters and I just smile.

"Now we're even," I say as I stand up and shake his hand. "And I'll never require any sort of compensation for doing what's right."


	4. Chapter 4

***Izzy's POV***

I wake up to someone slightly shaking my shoulder. As I open my eyes I realize I fell asleep in the chair in Rose's room. I glance over at my patient and see that she's still out cold. With nothing to do, I glance up at whoever woke me and am slightly surprised to see Alby.

The boyfriend has been with me mostly, right now he's passed out in the chair right next to the bed, but before that he got Gally to give us some alcohol and we had a quick celebratory drink. Everyone around the fire joined us except Alby. He might be still pissed off at me for giving him some major attitude throughout the day yesterday.

"Follow me," Alby says simply before walking out of the room. I glance out the window and see that it's still dark out but morning is getting close. I take another glance at my patient and see that nothing has changed and probably won't for another few hours.

As soon as I'm out of the Homestead, Alby immediately starts walking off and I'm forced to run to catch up to him. But as we continue walking closer and closer to the edge of the Glade, I realize that we're heading towards the names that have been scratched into the wall.

"Normally the Greenie doesn't get to put their name up here until they've proven that they are a part of the Glade. It takes a few weeks normally, but I don't think anyone will disagree that you have more than earned your place here already," Alby jumps straight to the point and I take another chance to examine the wall full of names, as Alby hands me a knife to engrave my name on there. This time, Rose's name jumps out. Both Newt and Minho's names are close by. But also nearby is the name Felix, which is crossed out. Seeing as both Minho and Rose are Runners, it wouldn't be too far fetched to assume that he was too.

"Did they all die in the Maze?" I ask as I run my hand overs Felix's name. Alby doesn't speak and so I glance back at him, causing him to just take a deep breath.

"Felix did. So did a few others. Copper. Robbie," Alby says but I look at the wall again. There are almost 15 names crossed out.

"And want happened to the rest?" I ask and again, Alby is silent for a few minutes, as if trying to figure out what to say.

"The Glade wasn't always like this. When we first came up, chaos and disorder reigned. Finally someone stepped up, Nick," Alby points to a name that's been crossed out. "But some of the others weren't happy with that. They tried killing him and pretty much anyone else. The Glade became a battleground. We fought over the few precious supplies that the Creators had sent up. Gladers were in packs that were spread out across the entire Glade, afraid to run across anyone else for fear of being attacked."

I remain silent this entire time. I figured they had died horribly but I had never imagined this...

"What? No questions now?" Alby asks softly, a small smirk playing at his lips and I laugh softly. But the small but of happiness is quickly gone again once I look back at the wall.

"Come on. This was supposed to be a good conversation, not one that turned so depressing," Alby says as he pulls me lightly on the shoulder and he leads me away from the wall. "I'll have to talk to the Keepers, we'll vote on if you have to go through training for other jobs or if we can immediately make you a Med-jack. And your Greenie Bonfire will be postponed until Rose wakes up. She started the damn thing, she'd kill me if I threw one for the person that saved her life without her."

"Are there no other girls? I spotted Rose's name. But none of the other names looked to be a girl's name..." I put forward and Alby just shrugs.

"You're the only two. Rose came up with the Originals and when boys started coming up in the Box, we assumed... I don't know. Who can guess what the Creators have in store for us?" Alby says as we take a seat in an open-air pavilion. As we sit in a comfortable silence I realize that he's not that bad.

"Was answering my questions really that bad?" I ask with a grin and Alby just glares at me, but I can see a small light in his eyes.

"Don't make me regret everything I'm doing for ya, she-bean," Alby grumbles and all I can do is smile.

"I should go check on Rose," I mention as I stand up.

"See ya," Alby mutters before he takes a long look at the walls. I start the walk back to the Homestead and I glance around the Glade and sigh. Have I really only been here less than 24 hours? It seems like it's been a lifetime.

"Izzy?" I hear a groggy voice call out. I glance at the door of the Homestead and see Newt stumble out, his shirt hastily pulled on and his hair a disheveled mess.

'He looks good,' I think to myself momentarily before breaking outta it. I've known the boy for as almost a day.

"You still in there?" Newt looks at me concernedly, and I compose myself.

"Of course," I try going for a smile, but it's cut off immediately by a deep rumbling, and it's not the doors opening.

"Sounds like you need food," Newt states as he begins to walk forward, stopping right beside me.

"Actually, I was planning on checking on Rose..." I try saying but I slowly fade off at the look that Newt's giving me.

"I'm sure she'll survive the fifteen minutes you take to actually take care of yourself," Newt says before walking off, only turning around when I don't move. "You seriously think she'll get up anytime soon? Even without the arm injury, you gave her more alcohol last night than she's drank the entire time we've been here. She'll be out for at least a few hours."

"Fine," I mumble and I begin to follow Newt until we make it to the pavilion. Alby has already wandered off somewhere and Newt heads into the kitchen, opening up the lock on the fridge. I kinda stand awkwardly off to the side until Newt emerges, two plates and two water bottles.

"Thanks," I mumble as I take a look at the plate. A blueberry muffin, an apple, and water. Sounds simple, but it tastes like heaven.

"No, it's me who should be thanking you," Newt mentions and I just shake my head.

"I..." I try speaking but Newt quickly cuts me off.

"I heard what you said, but I want you to know how grateful I am that you saved Rose's life," Newt says sincerely, his eyes full of gratitude. Does...

Does he like Rose? He and Minho seemed to get along and if Minho is dating Rose... I don't know.

"And if you weren't here, I'm pretty sure there's nothing Clint would've been able to do," Newt finishes, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sure he would've been able to stop the bleeding, whether or not he used an actual tourniquet would be the difference," I mention as I take a bite of apple. "I prefer to use other means whenever possibly, I hate having to cut off the limb, I'm sure my patient likes that, too."

I think I realize that I've been rambling on about chopping off limbs while eating when I see Newt put his muffin back down on the plate. Way to go, Izzy.

"So... is life always this eventful here?" I ask, trying to break the awkward silence. Luckily, it seems to actually work.

"No! Normally it's filled with crying and moping around and more crying," Newt mentions and I just chuckle softly. "Then the Greenie goes through two weeks of trying out for different jobs, figuring out what they're best at... Not that hard to figure out for you..."

"Hey, maybe I wanna be a Slicer," I shrug and Newt just looks at me like I've lost my mind. "They're good with blood from what I've heard."

"Right... But I'm never gonna ask Winston to patch me up, he'd just cut me up and give me to Frypan," Newt and I laugh at the thought.

"Frypan is the cook... right?" I ask hesitantly and when Newt nods I continue. "Winston is a Slicer. Minho and Rose are Runners... What's Gally?"

"Builder."

"That's right... And what are you?" I ask, Alby is clearly the leader and so he doesn't have a clear position. "You never said."

"Well," Newt clears his throat as he looks down at his plate. "I... I don't have a particular job. I help wherever is needed."

"Like Alby?" I question and Newt just shrugs.

"Maybe..." Newt mentions awkwardly, he looks like he's going to say something, but he gets cut off before he can.

"Izzy!" I hear Minho just as he runs into the pavilion. "She's waking up!"

"On my way," I stand up and grab the water bottle and the uneaten muffin before glancing at Newt, a smirk evident on my face. "'Don't worry! She'll be out for hours!'"

"You're the doctor, you should've told me I was wrong," Newt shoots back, but there's a smile on his face as we toss the plates into the sink and hurry after Minho.


End file.
